Fuck You Like An Animal
by Anonimouss
Summary: Kurt appears to be a baby penguin but in reality he lets the family Labrador fuck him whenever he's home alone. Burt walks in on the action one day and, although mortified, is so turned on that he has to whip his hard cock out while the dog is pumping into Kurt.


Kurt remembers the first time their lab fucked him. He'd just been curious, and online, and bored, and those three things never lead to anything good. The videos just started to play and he couldn't look away. How could he when the guys that were getting pounded looked like they loved it so much? They looked like they were having more fun than the people who were having sex with other people, and one video lead to another...

The lube wasn't even hard to find, he wouldn't want to mess up his dogs immune system, he clicked on express delivery when he got it. He got wet just thinking about it, dreams where Buddy would fuck into him and then lick him out. How he'd fuck both of his holes, and Kurt would just have come leaking out everywhere.

Now, it's a lot easier. As soon as Burt leaves for work Kurt is out of his clothes and slipping fingers into himself. It is summer, he doesn't have much else to do and his pussy had been burning for touch since this morning. He's in his bedroom now, door closed and Buddy is sniffing at the doorway. Eagerly whining behind it, he already knows what's going to happen.

Kurt slides a last third and fourth finger into his ass, sometimes he lets his dog fuck his pussy but the fullness of having his ass owned is like no other. He lets out a groan thinking about how much he's about to enjoy this.

Buddy howls a bit louder now, scratches at the base and Kurt slips his fingers free. He can't leave the dog too long before it'll try to bite through the wood. His steps are a bit loose, already so wet, and now with the added lube, his skin is flushed and so ready. The door opens, and with his father gone, he doesn't see why he should have to close it, so he doesn't, just gets on his hands and knees and presents himself to the lab.

The dog's nose comes to his ass instantly, licks at it and Kurt drops to his elbows so he can tilt his hips up a bit higher for him. Buddy's paws come up, moving into position and Kurt reaches back to where his cock is unsheathed and starting to grow. His hand directs it to his awaiting hole and Buddy doesn't need anything more. He thrusts up into Kurt in a fluid stroke, doesn't waste any time to build up a rhythm just takes what he wants.

Kurt moans into his arm, moving the other over his pussy and slipping in two fingers. He can feel the dogs cock from the inside, pushing into Kurt's body, claiming him as his bitch. 'Such a good boy,' he tells the dog in breathless breaks of speech. Buddy's cock is swelling inside of him, getting so big and filling him up perfectly. 'Fuck your bitch, come on,' Kurt encourages.

He's panting into his arm, can't stop screaming at the way his body is being used. This feeling is like nothing else, he has to bite at his skin to stop. The way Buddy fucks into him, how large his knot is starting to grow and Kurt knows he's going to come, his hips brutally jabbing into Kurt now but he loves every second of it.

The dog finally knots fully, still thrusting into him but slower because of how big he is now. Kurt starts fucking his pussy with his hand harder, his hand is dripping with his own wetness, slides it over his clit and furiously rubs against it. He comes just as Buddy does, the dog shooting stream upon stream of come into his ass. His own orgasm making his head spin as the dog pulls himself around and waits for the knot to loosen.

Kurt loves and hates this part. Sometimes he ends up getting so horny again that he has to use one or two of his toys. At other times it's nice to just enjoy being full, this is not one of those times. Kurt is out of his mind with lust, his pussy still throbbing for something, wanting to squirt all over the carpet. He is too far from his toys, and his fingers just aren't enough right now.

He is about to resign himself to being unsatisfied until the dog can pull out when he hears the subtle touch of cloth, and he whips his head around to spot the noise.

It's his _dad_. Burt is by the door, he just watched Kurt get fucked by their dog, and if Kurt's right, and he's sure he is, Burt's cock is out and limped but still has dried up come on it. They both look shocked, staring at each other, Kurt can feel his face redden and is all too aware of how naked he is.

Yet, his father didn't step in, didn't stop it from happening. In fact, it looked like he enjoyed what he saw very much. Kurt smiles to himself, he can feel the knot finally starting to go down, and the dog pulls out. He stays on his knees, 'Next time you should let me suck your cock if you're going to stay and watch.' It's said with more confidence than he feels, but Burt doesn't reply back. Kurt stands, can feel the dog come starting to slick down his legs, watches Burt eye it as it makes it's way to his feet. 'Or, if you think you can get it up again, you could just fuck me now, Buddy likes to lick at my pussy after we're done,' and sure enough, as soon as he sits himself on the bed and spreads his legs the dog is back in interest, tongue lapping at the wetness, slicking inside and nosing over his clit.

Burt is still standing there, Kurt leans back a little, gets his feet on the bed so he can pull his hips up and Buddy starts licking at the come too. His rough tongue just making Kurt want to do it all over again. He licks at his fingers and starts to rub at his clit while the dog licks at his ass. 'Fuck, you have no idea how good this feels. Daddy don't you want to come play?' Kurt can't see him to well from here, but he can tell that he's gotten closer.

'You do this a lot, Kurt?' his dad asks in a whisper, as if anyone could hear them.

'Everyday I can,' Kurt arcs his back when Buddy starts licking into his pussy again, 'oh fuck,' he wants to come again so badly, he needs to be fucked though. 'You should fuck me, fuck, fuck,' Kurt is getting louder now, and then he feels the dog being pulled away and hands on the back of his thighs. 'Yes, yes.'

However, as soon as the hands touch, they disappear and Burt is backing away. Kurt pulls himself up to watch his father nearly trip over himself to run out of the bedroom and down the hallway.

That's fine, Kurt is sure he will wear him down.


End file.
